


The Vacation

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Because The Avengers Need It, Board Games, Brotherly Love, Business Trip, Card Games, Day At The Beach, Drinking Games, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing Games, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Nude Beach, Polyamory, Road Trips, Science Bros, Science Experiments, Strip Games, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking on Loki in New York, then fighting Ultron and bringing back Bucky, Tony suggest that the Avengers have a vacation. Knowing what Cap would say they convince him it's all part of a mission.</p><p>If only Tony knew how wild a week off of saving the world could get he wouldn't have suggest it. After all they did deserve it. Sadly they had to bring Bucky along because Steve wanted it.</p><p>The guy always ruined Tony's plans even when he wasn't around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I knows it's been a while since I've posted anything but I will get back to Before The Maze and Sentiment, Thou Are A Heartless Bitch but I have been busy but I will get back to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers take a private bus down to Tony's family's old Vacation home to relax from saving the world. That's if they can survive a couple of hours trapped on a bus with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used
> 
> On My Way - Phil Collins
> 
> I don't own the characters or the song.

The bus rocked on the old road waking the tired but soon to be awake genius. He yawned and stretch what little he could of his body in his confined seat. Once the sleep dissipated from him, he turned to see his green rage monster of friend had yet to put down the book he had started reading before they started the trwas A small scowl rose to his lips as he peered over at the man. Bruce, who had yet to even regard the man upon his awakening, continued to read his book.

Tony sighed as he sat forward into his seat. Bruce obviously was to in dept into his book to notice the now awake genius. The man turned another page of his book which annoyed Tony greatly as another bored sigh escaped his lips. At the sound of that Bruce's head inclined a little.

"Oh Tony, your awake. Sorry, I didn't notice."

Tony being Tony refused to accept the half hearted apology and rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't, you were to busy reading that stupid book." Bruce gave him a look that read 'Are you serious?' Which further to his aggravation. "I am Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, extremely good with the opposite sex and very attractive. Yet I'm being out done by an old 1996 book about genetics." He dramatised.

When he looked over to his friend, the guy was back to reading. "...I'm sorry Tony did you say something?" A small smile graced his lips as he stared back at Tony. The glare that he sent his way did nothing to faze the doctor. A mumbled whatever was all that Bruce could understand as the intelligent man mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry but weren't you the only that said not to bother you unless it was an emergency? Or not even then, just to throw you out the window if the bus catches on fire." The questioning tone that Bruce held made Tony frown. He wasn't the one who was supposed to be questioned here. Three hours and this trip was already becoming a pain in the ass. Who's idea was this? It took him a second before he remembered it was his.

He mentality slapped himself as he decided to answer Bruce. "That was for good reason, you know how Cap is, he considers everything to be an emergency. I remember he once made me stop traffic just so he could go and old lady that was across the street. And who's idea was it to get on a bus instead of my private jet?" He countered.

If they would've taken the plan this trip would've been a lot faster. He'd be on the beach relaxing and drinking a Martini. Sun bathing in the sun and no one to bother him except a certain assassin. He'd take Bruce down to his old lab and they'd work on science experiments and blow things up. It would be so awesome. Then he and Steve would get into an argument over something simple and everything would be perfect.

"Excuse me for not wanting to destroy your precious plane. If I go Hulk in that thing you'd all be dead. I don't think falling a thousand miles to your death is the way you want to go."

"Good point. I'd want to go out in a bitching way, Alcohol poisoning all the way!" It was Bruce's turn to sigh.

"Hey I wasn't the one who chose to ignore his friend over a book that was still around back when Cap was born." The genius declared. He reached over and snatched the book from the gemma radiated container and started to read from the page he was on.

"When you become an interesting book to read then I'll start paying attention to you, until then," he snatched the book back and moved to the empty seats across from them, "I have every right to ignore you."

Tony frowned as he moved into Bruce's seat and leaned over the aisle. "And we're not friends." Bruce turned to smile at the man playfully but he stopped as he saw the hurt written all over his face. It quickly cleared up as he sat back into his own seat. He smirked up at Bruce before turning his head back to the window.

"That's okay I have other habits that can fill that space." He said absentmindedly.

And Bruce instantly felt like shit. He didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to be a joke but he could see why Tony would take it that way. By 'other habits' he meant women and alcohol. Alcohol poisoning looked a lot more possible for him and Bruce didn't intend on letting him die that way.

He liked Tony, he really did but some of his life choices could be deemed questionable. Alcohol, for instance was a back choice by him but he knew their was a reason behind it. There had to be, there always was.

He would find out why sooner or later. Tony would eventually end up telling him. He always did, whether he was in a drunk induced state or he actually wanted to tell Bruce. He'd find out. The weren't as close as you would be to a friend but they were pretty damn close. The weren't acquaintance they wereore than that, at least that's what Bruce would like to think when it came to him and Tony. He had his demons and Tony had his but he'd still help him out in the long run. Bruce had always wanted to become more with the man but a certain green rage monster usually got in the way.

Taking a look over at the billionaire, he wanted to go and sit next to him but thought against it. Tony usually wanted to be alone when he was filling hurt or troubled. That or he'd go to Bruce which wasn't an option. So Dr. Banner did what he thought would be best at a time like this and continued to pretend to read.

~ • ~

Tony groaned in boredom and turned to look across from him to see Bruce still reading that damn book of his. He wish he could just throw it out the window and have it shredded and burned into ashes where he could dump it into a lake as it dissolves in the water. And every year he'd take Bruce to that same lake unaware of what occurred there.

Since Bruce would no longer be the main station for his entertainment he turned around in his seat and looked for the rest of the team. The seat would be empty except for the ones occupied by Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, the Twins, Rhodey, The Winter Soldier and Julie his intern. Well, mostly Pepper's intern that he steals when she's away or sick or not available. She handles all of the paperwork or missed call for all of the Avengers, mostly when they want to hide from Fury. Which is funny since she's his daughter.

He once made a joke about owning her and that didn't end very pretty but on the good side Fury ended up pissed. Tony could feel the hatred that the man held for him.

Looking around the bus Tony could see that everyone paired up like he'd expected. He and Bruce decided to be smart and stay in the front of the bus so they wouldn't get caught in the middle of the war going on between the assassins and the twins. Steve, who decided he'd sit as far away from Tony as he could place him and the can opener, sat next to the Winter Soldier aka Bucky aka James Barnes. Steve sat on the outside and the traitor sat on the inside. Steve hated when he would call him that along with android, metal detector, tin man, Can opener and many more. The guy was so protective of the talking machine and he didn't know why. That guy literally tried to kill him over a year ago and he snaps at anyone who even gives the guy a once over. Tony saved his life time after time and he gets nothing but an angry Captain on his back.

The assassins were of course sitting together. Clint was going on and on about what he was going to do once they got to the Beach House while Natasha silently listened as she cleaned her gun. Clint was on the inside of the seats while Natasha was on the outside. The two would look like a normal couple enjoying a day at the beach if you looked at them but Tony knew how sneaky and deadly they could be. They look like they've been in and out of jail now that Tony knows them. You might as well wright kill me and get it over with.

Clint looked up at Tony and smirked at him. The genius had a distinct feeling that he put something, somewhere in his luggage and was going to have to have Steve open it up so he could criticise the man later. Although he thinks that Clint will get away with it by the way the fiery red head gave her 'I could eat you alive look'. She'd probably convince Rogers that it was all his doing somehow with her body language and her sex appeal.

'You'd turn Captain America on me even though you know he already hates me.' He thought bitterly as his eye wondered somewhere else safe.

His eyes landed on Thor, the son of Oden. God of thunder. His brother, the God of mischief. Thor the very elopement of drop dead sex and the guy that Tony was jealous of more than you'd think. With his perfect body and booked hair and blue fucking eyes. 'If Hitler was still alive and if you were a hundred pounds lighter you would be a Nazi's bitch.' Tony thought angrily. 'You and that useless piece of metal. Aka Bucky'

But Tony couldn't stay mad at Thor forever. The guy was clueless when it came to earthly things. He was naïve. He really couldn't stay mad at him especially when the guy was snoring up a storm. His head was tilted backwards and his mouth was wide open. Drool was poring out of the corner of his mouth. Poor guy broke up with his girlfriend June or Jane whatever her name is and has been going through a ruff time. They couldn't be together because of all of the crazy unearthly aliens that have wanted to kill them. He didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt so they broke up.

Besides his looks and his strength the guy really had nothing going on for him. It would take him years of teaching to learn earths ways. Tony could only shake his head. "Good thing your hot." He said out loud unknowingly. Bruce turned towards him with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tony practically yelled. With another confused look Bruce turned his head away and continued to read that stupid book of him. Jealousy filled his chest before he could stop himself. 'Come on Stark are you seriously getting jealous over a book.' He chaste himself as he looked back aslt the sleeping Asguardin.

There was something on Thor's head that Tony couldn't see. Putting on his glasses Tony could see a dick drawn on Thor's forehead. The man snorted in his sleep and turned on right side. On his cheek, 'I'm gay' was smudged across it. The small chuckle that escaped his lips was short lived as panic rose to his chest. He took out a mirror and checked if there was anything written on his face while he was sleep. He doubt that Bruce would let anyone do that to him but since their 'not friends', he'd have to make sure.

His face was clear of any markings, pictures or drawings so he put back his mirror. The panic slowly leaving his body. He would kill anyone that would do that to his face, that's why he feels so bad for Thor. The most likely culprit would be Clint but Thor didn't have that on his head before and Tony's pretty sure Rogers would have stopped him in the act since he was two seats behind the two assassins and Thor was in front of them. The guy was sneaky but not that sneaky.

That just left the Twins. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff who sat only afew seat ahead of Thor. They were like miniature Clint's except for the the feminine body parts on one. The brother is literally faster than the speed of light and his sister with her power to mind control someone and move objects, he wouldn't doubt that they were the cause of it. More than likely it was the brother as fast as he is he could wright something on all on their heads without them noticing. The two snickered quietly and Tony hoped that Thor would be their only victim. Just to not raise suspicion on himself he found someone else to look at.

Rhodey sat in the back of the bus keeping to himself. He was probably on his laptop talking to his wife and kids. An inappropriate thought popped up into his head about the guy ethnics. About him sitting in the back on the bus because of his race almost made him laugh but he decided that he wanted to live so he kept it to himself. Another thought occurred to him, the guy could just be watching porn.

Julie who wanted to stay close to him and keep an eye out for him for Pepper, only sat two seats behind him and one seat down from the twins. He's surprised that they haven't messed with her. She was currently word on the stocks on Stark Industrials, work that Pepper knew she could handle, left over work that hadn't been finished yet. The girl was smart she could figure it out, that's why Pepper hired her.

She would be entertainment for the next half an hour on this trip. He'd get her to talk about Physic and Genetically modified DNA which was usually Dr. Banners area but he could handle himself. So could she, mostly on the genetically modified DNA stuff, which she majored in, but she could hold her own when dealing with Physics.

Tony liked her. She was always a good listener and never complained about the odd job Pepper usually gave her, unless she wasn't informed that it was strange. She was a quiet and respectful girl but if you got her drunk enough he could stand being around her. He couldn't stand when she would be so withdrawal from parties or celebrations. She was a meek but stubborn girl. The stubbornness he liked, she even went up against a couple of orders from Captain America for him. And she respected him greatly.

That's why he was going to get her attention. He reached into his bag and crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it at her which it landed by her feet. He felt like a child doing that but he didn't want Rogers to get on him about teaching her the wrong things or some bullshit like that. When she didn't look up he threw another one. This time it hit her directly on the head so she couldn't ignore it.

He watched as she took a deep breath before she looked up at him. "What?" She said loudly. He shushed her as his eyes trailed up to the man literally from out of tisad Steve was to busy talking to metal mouth to notice. A small amount of relief fill his chest as he turned back to the girl.

"Whisper." He mouthed.

"Why?" She said loudly but she was interrupted by another harsh yet soft shush. "Why?" She said quieter.

Being the child that he is he pointed to Steve and then pointed to her and slowly beckoned for her to come sit with him. Julie looked back towards Rogers before giving him a disbelieving look. "Are you serious?" She whispered harshly.

He held his hands together and gave her a pleading look. The glare that she sent him back did nothing to persuade him to stop. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Steve could hear Tony pleading with the girl from all the way back to his spot. He looked up as the genius was signaling for the girl to come and join him. "Stark!" He said in a warning tone.

Before, when they had gotten on the bus he warned everyone to choose their seats wisely and that he didn't want to see everyone moving about on the bus. He got into a pretty good speech about safety and what not. He had hoped that it had reached everyone's minds but clearly some where not listening. They've been in plenty of accidents as of late, it was the small price to pay when saving the world and they were on a mission so standing on the bus was not a risk he was willing to take.

Sighing Steve turned his attention towards Tony's assistant, whom's nails where practically digging in her skin. "Julie, please ignore whatever Stark is trying to get you to do. Your risking your life by standing up-" Tony cut him off. "It's a bus, goddamn it! She's not going to get shot, burned or anything. Besides she's only two seats behind me." With that he gestured for her to come join him again.

"Tony!"

Tony watched as Julie winced at the Cap's commanding tone. He knew she idolized him, everyone did. She wouldn't disobey a direct order from the man himself, even if it was her boss talking to her. Poor kid, stuck in between a rock and a hard place. He loved the conflicted look that gratified her face.

Julie bit her lip and looked in between the two men. One she respected and looked up to the other just annoyed her and made her job difficult by being himself. One was just looking out for the betterment of herself and the other probably just wanted her to distract him for the next hour or so. Her boss or her idol. She looked at Stark who just gave his leader a bored look and then at Steve who gave him his 'I'm very disappointed in you' look. Everyone else was too busy enjoying what peace they had before the two started arguing. If she didn't choose they would argue and if she did that would argue. It was a lose lose situation for her.

If she stayed in her seat then she would have to hear Tony complain about Steve's control over the team. If she went then she would gravely disappoint her hero, the man she looked up to. She tried to weigh the pro's and con's of each situation and decided that Starks bitching would be worst than any disappointment Steve could have for her, plus in the end he would forgive her. So she sighed and got up and walked down the ail.

Once she sat next to Tony she didn't even have to register the disappointment she knew that Steve was harbouring and the disappointment she felt for herself. "Wow, I didn't actually think you would do it." Tony remarked. She glared at him halfheartedly.

"What did you want Tony?" The defeat clear in her voice.

"Well, believe it or not, I wanted to go over the files from last weeks shipment and see if they're correct. Then I wanted to see have your opinion of the nanotechnology, if you really want to major in that department. If you do then when we get back I'll have you start up on your design. If not then we can keep searching." He answered honestly.

"I find that very hard to believe." She said once he turned around but she handhim the files and ccontinued working on her application for another company. He peered over at it and frowned. Usually he would say something but he didn't want her to move away like Bruce did so he shut it.

The two talked quietly for most of the rest of the trip. Once they were nearing the area Julie spoke. "Why is Dr. Banner sitting over there by himself? I thought you wanted him to sit by you."

Tony tried to brush the question off by shrugging his shoulders but she pestered him more. "Oh no your not brushing it off that easy. I disobeyed the Captain's orders to come sit with you so I want some answers." She had a playful glare plastered on her face which in no way made him want to talk.

"You were chatting up a strorm a few minutes ago and now that I brought up your..." She looked around to see if anyone was listening and then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "your love interest." He gentle shoved her away while a giggle escaped her lips. "Now your all loose lips sink ships."

"Who told you that!" He wrapped a hand around her mouth. The only people who knew were Natasha and Pepper, maybe Happy if Pepper told him but nobody else knew. Natasha is not one for gossip but she has surprised him before. Pepper doesn't discuss anything personal about him with anybody.

The girl giggled as she pried his hand from her mouth. "Well, it's not that hard to see plus you just confirmed my suspicions." Fear spread through his heart, what's left of it. Julie wasn't a very secretive girl. She was like an open book, anyone could read her. She'd expose his secret to Bruce and then he'd be disgusted in him and then...

"You can't tell anyone okay! If anyone else find out, I will die! Mentality and physically"

"Whoa, whoa drama queen! Slow your roll. Who said anything about tell anyone? You'd give it away by just opening your mouth. I'm not the kind of person who tells everyone's secrets that's Barton." She smiled her sweet little smile at him that cooled him down a little. He attempted a smile at her but failed miserably. "I think we should take a break, yeah." She said as she took the papers from his hands.

"We can continue with this paper work another day, lover boy." She whispered. "So how does the glorious Tony Stark plan to convince Dr. Banner to get into his bed? I'd love to hear your plan."

Tony sat back and relaxed his body as the bus existed the highway. They were close now. Only a few more miles and they'd be there. "I'm jot sure but I'll figure something out." His plain answer was not enough to satisfy her. She frowned. "That's it! You'll think of something. How about just telling him?"

"No...that's a terrible idea. What if he rejects me?"

"What if he doesn't? Your sitting here acting like a fifteen year old boy. What's next, are you going to go over there and hit him." She stated pointedly.

Tony thought for a second and knew she had a point. Bruce was an easy going guy, he wouldn't judge someone over their preference or anything. Even if he didn't return Tony's feelings, he would let him down easily. No harm no foul right. Wrong. He could handle the thought of rejection from Bruce, since they weren't 'friends'. A small part of him wanted to just rush over there and kiss the man the other part wanted to rip that damn book from his hands.

"Is that bastard still looking at that book?" He asked Julie who couldn't help but smile at his small attempt to change the subject. She wouldn't press any further about it but she did look to see if Bruce was. Sure enough the man was still reading the oldest book Tony's father had about Genetics.

"Yep!" She said popping the 'p' loudly. Turning back to Tony she could see the death glares that he sent at that book.

"If he looks at the book one more fucking time!" He said loudly enough to catch the attention of the whole group. Bruce gave him a curious glance before shrugging and turning back to his book.

"Hey, Bruce." He called quietly. The man continued to read his book. Tony frowned at him before calling his name again. "Bruce." This time he did look up. He turned towards Tony with a small smile as if waiting for him to say something. When the geinus didn't he turned back towards his book and continued to read.

"That's it!" He shouted as he climbed over Julie and into Bruce's seat. "Tony don't! Bad Tony, bad Tony!" She said as she tried to pull him back.

He ripped the book out of Bruce's hands. Then he threw it out the window. "What the hell Tony?" The scientists yelled as it flew out the window. "Goddamn it Stark! Sit back down!" Steve yelled as he made his way towards the front to pull the three apart. Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored the four of them and hoped that they reach the place soon before she had to kill somebody.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way. New friends and new places to see._

 _With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way. And there's no where else that I'd rather be._

 _

Tell everybody I'm on my way. And I'm loving every step I take.

With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way. And I can't keep this smile off my face.

'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again. No matter what the distance between.

And the stories that we tell will make you smile. Oh it really lifts my heart.

So tell 'em all I'm on my way. New friends and new places to see.

And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more. With the moon keeping watch over me.

Not the snow not the rain can change my mind. The sun will come out wait and see.

And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart. Oh, there's no where I would rather be.

'Cause I'm on my way now. Well and true, I'm on my way now.

I'm on my way now. I'm on my way now. I'm on my way now.

Tell everybody I'm on my way. And I just can't wait to be there.

With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way. And nothing but good times to share.

So, tell everybody I'm on my way. And I just can't wait to be home.

With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way. And nothing but good times to show.

I'm on my way. Yes, I'm on my way. __

_

~•~

When the bus finally stopped at the entrance to the Starks summer home , Tony was glade for it. They all got separated during the rest of the trip by Captain Fucking Americp. He had split them up so now, Tony was sitting on the inside of the seat next to Steve. Bruce sat on the other side of the seat on the inside next to Julie who seemed embarrassed by the lecture she got from Steve.

He felt like a kid again, being put on punishment for something he got caught doing. It wasn't a big deal. At least not as much one as Steve was making it. He was a grown man, he shouldn't have to be babysat by a superhuman crazy control freak.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could feel Steve giving him a disappointed glare. He sighed. If there was anyone he could disappoint more than his father, it was Steve and he kind of like it that was. It was going to be one of his one of many way to annoy the man. "Do you at least feel some sort of...you know, guilt, about destroying something that wasn't your or influencing a minor to endanger her life or something?" Steve asked.

Tony mind raced. 'It a freaking bus!' He wanted to say but he knew that would lead to an unnecessary argument that can be avoided. Already this trip was a nuisance to him and he planned it. He had hoped that it would let the team loosen up around each other which wasn't working.

"I'd say no but then I'd have to deal with your bitching. So...yes?" He actually did feel bad for Julie who hated to disappoint her hero but what can you do when your in the middle of a fight with your boss and your hero, which do you choose. He's just glade that metal mouth isn't sitting next to him. Then he'd really have to throw something out the window.

Steve sighed and shook his head at him. "I just wish you'd be more considerate of others." His eye held something that Tony couldn't quite place but he ignored him.

The bus stopped at the main entrance to the house which Tony could tell was still in tip top order even though it hasn't been used in a while. He hasn't been here since he was seven years old. The marble statutes shined as if they were brand new. The garden was rich in roses and shrubs where the vines wrapped around the marble columns. The three story building was always a lonely place to him seeing as he was an only child and barely could stand other kids.

He gathered his bags and walked calmly towards the front door which had two mini camera on each side of the door frame. On the left side of the door was a hand print coded door lock with a voice deactivation key where if he didn't complete then the lawn underground weapon system will activate and they will have twenty seconds to put in the key codes or it will shoot and kill evey living thing on the path. Then the police department will be called.

A part of he thought it would be funny to let it activate and pretend like he didn't remember the code just to see how they would react then the criticised part of him though, better not. He calmly put in the codes as the last few minutes ticked by. The door unlocked and he gently pushed by the opening as he walked in the smell of his fathers old cologne seeped into the air.

He remember a time no so long ago when his father wasn't so busy designing new weapons for the government, when he was actually a father to him and a husband to his mother. How happy she was when he would take them up here to spend a day at the beach. She loved his father and then she died making him turn into a mean drunk. Where he main priorities lied in his family now lie with his work. Kinda like how he is now.

The sound of Julie struggling to hold her rolling suitcase and laptop along with files of her research theories. Her bag slipped off from around her shoulders and fell on the floor where Thor picked it up. She slipped through the door only to have her suitcase get stuck in it. "Oh, come on. Give me a break why don't you."

She tried to lifted it up then shift it to it's side to fit through the door but failed miserably as she let go of the door only for it to hit her right on the butt. Squeaking, she let go of the suitcase as it fell backwards and rolled of the porch. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and tried again. Tony shook his head and held the door open for her.

"Ugh...do you need some help?" He said amusingly.

The girl frowned and shook her head. "No thank you Mr. Stark, I've got this covered." With what little strength she had she tried again and failed.

"Here, let me help you." Tony said as he grabbed the handle of the suitcase along with Julie, who huffed in annoyance. The two grabbed onto the the bag and tried to lift it up. "Jesus! What do you have in this thing?"

"Just a few clothes and my lab experiment kit." She said as they both tried to lift it again.

They set the thing down only to lift it back up again. "What the hell did you bring, the whole lab?" Tony said sarcastically as they tried to fit it through the door. The sides caught onto the edges of the door frame which caused him to fall backwards as Thor pushed it though and Julie to knock into an old vase that belonged to his father.

She gasp as she tried to gather the broken pieces of the vase, ending up cutting her hand. "I-I'm, sort Tony I didn't mean to, I just..." She sighed.

Thor walked over to her and helped her up. "My friend Tony, do not blame young Julie her, for the blame is my to take." He picked up her heavy suitcase as if it was nothing. As he did, Steve came in with the other and assets the situation. His eye landed on Tony who was standing right at the door.

"What happened now Tony?" His said in his one of many questioning tones. Tony opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly as he ignored the man and walked past him towards Julie who shrunk in size.

"Just go down that hallway to the left and there should be a bathroom on your right with a first aid kit. Clean up that cut on you hand so it doesn't get infected, you klutz." He said calmly. Which was not the reaction she had originally expected to come from him.

"Thank you..." She said heading in the opposite direction.

"Other way Julie." He pointed down the hall to his left. Which the girl quietly followed the direction.

Tony then began to carefully pick up his father's broken vase which the others helped him. He silently thanked everyone except Steve and the tin man. Once than mess was over Tony gave them all a short tour of the house and then quickly went up to his old room.

Nostalgia filled his mind and body as he walked around the room. He ran his hand over the soft silk sheets on the bed. His mind returned to a place the held some kind of sentimental value, that he hadn't visited in a long time.

He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed so he could look around the room. He used to love this place. His father would always tuck him into bed as his mother would sing him a lullaby. He'd fight sleep just so he could hear her finish the sing and she would stay with him until he fell into a deep sleep.

Standing up he walked to the large window which had a balcony he could see out to the sea. His mother would always take him out the just to see the whales and starfish that would come close enough to see. They'd spend most of their time there swimming and watching the sunset. No matter how tired his mother was she would carry him back home while he was asleep. No matter how sick she got she always made time for him. A little part of him died inside at the memory.

A small knock at his door made the memory disappear which he was glad for. He called back for the person to come in as he gathered his thoughts. He walked back into the room and saw Bruce standing at his desk, his eyes scanning his. "Ummm...do you have any alcohol for Julies wound. The first aid kit doesn't have one and Natasha is getting impatient with Julie's whining."

"...yeah, yes. Um, it's down stairs in the second bathroom. Is she alright?" He asked, curiosity cruising through his veins.

"I think she will be as long as Natasha doesn't get to her." Bruce's face filled with concern as he knew how rough the assassin could be. She didn't have a tolerance for weakness and couldn't stand when someone whined about pain. "Also, Steve wanted to know the details about our 'mission', so I told him that this really wasn't a 'mission, mission' and that we're really on vacation. I think he wants a word with you."

Tony shrugged at him and then started to unpack his suitcase. "I'll talk to him after I finish unpacking."

Bruce nodded at him and then begin to leave but then stop the doorway. He turned towards the man and sighed. "...and Tony, about earlier. When I said we weren't friends." He said hesitantly before answering. "I lied. I'm glad to have you as a friend. Your a good man, more than most."

A small smiled graced his lips as he looked up at Bruce. "Thanks big guy."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Hey," Tony said as he leaned backwards on his bed, "...what are friends for?" He could hear Bruce walk out into the hallway stating that he was regretting he trip already.


End file.
